It Does Get Much, Much Better
by darrencroissants
Summary: This is just a little spin off of what the amazing, BadgerInMySoup, wrote in It Gets Better. Go read that and then read this!


A/N: This is inspired by BadgerInMySoup's amazing _It Gets Better_. Please read that first and then read this! Thank you!

* * *

><p>So far, I've done most of everything my future self said I would do, Kurt thought. But, where was this 'perfect guy' then? '...He understands you better than anyone you've ever met. He sees that you're miserable and he reaches out to you. You two end up becoming best friends, better than you and Mercedes.' Where was he? Would it ever happen? Kurt shook his head. Of course it would. His future self wouldn't lie. Kurt continued down the spiral staircase, marveling the artwork and serenity that was Dalton Academy. But, for the love of him, he did not know where everyone was going. If he was going to blend in, he would have to follow everyone. He notices a dark brown haired boy in front of him.<p>

"Excuse me?" Kurt said as he tapped the boy's shoulder. The shorter boy paused on the staircase and turned around. Oh, god, Kurt managed to hold in. The boy was beautiful. His hair was gelled and curly around his tan scalp. His eyes were a bright brown that sparked as he locked eyes with Kurt. His mouth was slightly parted as he looked at him.

"Can I ask you a question? I'm new here," Kurt explained quickly as many teenage boys rushed past him.

The boy stuck out his hand. "My name's Blaine." Kurt smiled and shook it.

"Kurt. So what exactly's going on?" He gestured to the boys going crazy around him.

The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons." Blaine gave a little shrug with a grin. "It tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So, wait, the Glee club here is kind of... cool?" Kurt asked, more to himself than to the cute boy in front of him.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" Blaine grinned widely as if remembering something and Kurt couldn't help but be surprised.

"Come on, I know a short-cut!" Blaine said, and before Kurt could protest, his hand was in Blaine's and he was skipping with him down the wide hallways of Dalton Academy.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream," _Blaine sang.

Kurt could feel his heart flutter like a butterfly but he had no intention of catching it.

"It's because you have so much to talk about, so much in common. He'll skip school and drive two hours to help you out. It will get difficult though. You'll sing flirty duets and he'll know your coffee order but it won't mean what you hope it means. Not at first. You guys will fight; it will be over something stupid but you'll make up and it's better after. Because he's not up on the pedestal you keep him on. The one you kept Finn on."

Kurt was beginning to wonder when the love part would kick in. But it was nice. Being with Blaine. He loved him, of course, yet he didn't like to dwell on it often. It would happen when it would happen and Kurt knew it would. So he was patient.

"Then, one day, you'll sing and he'll realize how much he cares about you. And he'll kiss you."

"You move me, Kurt." Blaine leaned in, stealing glances at the older boy every now and then. "And this duet would just be another excuse to spend more time with you." The last part of his sentence was breathy as if he was nervous. Blaine gently leaned in some more and placed his lips on Kurt's.

Oh, god. Did Blaine know how to kiss. Kurt wasn't expecting it. He knew it would happen just not like this not now and god, did it make him feel better. Pavarotti's death was just a minor thing now and he could barely remember what he was thinking about or feeling, because Blaine was there and everything was perfect.

"We got each other out of all of this," Blaine said softly. He looked up from Pavarotti's grave. He turned to look at Kurt, the sun beaming into his eyes. "That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?"

Kurt smiled slightly, still grieving his friend. Yet, as he took offered hand he felt warmer inside, even if it was just a tiny amount.

"He'll serenade you, when you transfer back."

Kurt wanted to cry. Blaine was staring into his eyes with so much compassion and love. All he could do was watch as his boyfriend grabbed his hands, leading him down the stairs of the lunch area. He was glomped by his fellow Warblers and he felt a tear run down his cheek. Blaine was the last one to hug him as he closed his 'Somewhere Only We Know' rendition. He fiercely hugged Blaine, showing him how nothing would tear them apart. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'll never say goodbye to you," Kurt whispered to him fervently.

"He'll dance with you when you're crowned Prom Queen."

Kurt Hummel's never been so humiliated in his life. Crowned Prom Queen? He runs out, crying. He can feel Blaine following him, running after him, telling him to stop, yelling his name. But he can't. It's too hard when he does. He knew his would happen sure, but somehow he couldn't fully process until now. Why? He would never understand other people's need to bring other amazing people down just to raise themselves up. But, Blaine.

"It's just a stupid joke," Blaine tried to convince him.

"No, it's not. All that hate, they were just afraid to say it out loud," Kurt couldn't control the tears flowing from his face, "so they did it by secret ballot," he said, disgusted. "I'm one, big, anonymous practical joke."

"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton."

He listened. He cared. He was there for Kurt. He danced with him as Dancing Queen was sung by Santana and Mercedes. Kurt was falling in love with him.

"And after you lose Nationals? He'll tell you he loves you."

Kurt almost choked on his coffee. It was so casual and unexpected. He realized it, too.

"I love you, too." He felt a smile creep on his face. Blaine's face was just beaming at Kurt's as always. "You know when you think about it, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year."

"I can't tell you what comes next because I don't even know. But, I have a feeling that we're going to have an amazing summer before senior year and we're going to go to New York and live out all the dreams we've ever had. He's going to come with us."

Everything was happening so fast. Blaine transferred to be with Kurt for senior year. It will be 'magic.' Singing It's Not Unusual just made Blaine even more attractive to Kurt. I am a unicorn, Kurt thinks while he struts McKinley halls. I don't need the role of Tony. He hands Blaine the flowers. His face lights up like the Fourth of July. Kurt blushes, remembering their Fourth of July picnic over the summer. Yes, he loved Blaine. And he had his future self to thank for reminding him it does get much much better. Or was it his current self? He shrugged.

"Maybe…maybe we'll get a happily ever after."

That's what he is counting on.


End file.
